Integrated circuit digital logic circuits use clocks for operation thereof. Certain timing functions performed by the logic circuits require that clocks have a precise frequency. Generally, the frequency determining elements of the internal clock oscillator may be calibrated at the factory for a specific operating temperature and voltage. Any deviation of the operating temperature and/or voltage may change the frequency calibration accuracy of the internal clock oscillator.